


Something just like this

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman giftsSome superhero,some fairytale blissJust something I can turn to somebody I can missI want something just like this.





	Something just like this

“所以，哈利你根本不用担心，现在这样高速发展的时代，快餐式的气息已经融入到生活的方方面面去了，且不谈饮食文化，就谈谈那些新闻，阅读，还有所谓的恋爱，全部无一幸免，虽然Omega的生理限制繁多，该死的发情期让人觉得难以忍受，抑制剂多次使用带来的副作用，但是换个角度思考，这样带来的一场性爱可是十分带感的，而且去除剂的开发使用让只能被一个alpha标记的Omega脱去所谓的标记牵扯，不要过得跟个清教徒一样，好歹你也是腰缠万贯的少爷身份。”菲丽西娅晃动着杯中蓝色的液体，一双碧绿双眸在酒吧昏暗处显得无比狡黠，“并且，你知道那些alpha会打好相关避孕的药剂，你知道的，那些money boy很专业，Omega那只有alpha满足起来才带劲，那些温和的beta总归是少了些长度和尺寸。”她贴近哈利暧昧地说道。

“你经验倒是很丰富？”哈利摸了摸自己腺体的位置，上面略微的刺痛感让他只能暂时地远离抑制剂，但是从小被教育的有关alpha对于Omega的危险，还是让他心有余悸，毕竟如果他的母亲和父亲知道了估计是要大发雷霆的。

菲丽西娅将杯中的液体一饮而尽，绽放出一个娇艳的微笑，“当然，你不知道，他们可是相当贴心，只要你钱付的够多，需要我帮你叫一个给可怜的奥斯本少爷破破处吗？”

“不必了，我发情期还没到，到时候再说吧。”哈利咽下酒精时含糊不清地说道。

“那也不影响，可以先叫来培养培养感情，这样在做的时候也不会太尴尬，尤其是像你这样的清纯小可爱。”她从小皮包里拿出手机找了个更为安静的地方开始准备牵桥搭线，她这个朋友什么都好，就是太过为难自己，每次发情期都活活忍过去，简直太丢他们这种子弟的脸了，无奈地嘲笑了几下，等着电话接通。

哈利对那些观念不置可否，都是成年人了享受应该的性爱是正常的，但是他所接触的alpha让他完全没有什么兴趣，发情期尝试过找别的女Omega，但是后穴搔痒的感觉无法被满足，每次都让人备受折磨，哈利至今想不通他是怎么就分化成个Omega的，如果他是个alpha的话，现在花花公子杂志的封面女郎就轮不到史塔克和他干儿子来上了，他托着腮望向昏暗光线下的个各路人马，转过头准备再次饮酒是怎么也没想到杯中的东西被人在路过时加了点料。

单调光线下穿着皮衣的哈利被打出夜访吸血鬼中莱斯利的味道，危险又让人着迷，身上略带微凉的蔷薇香气配上白皙的肌肤，纯粹的气息地想让人一尝香甜，想象着只要加上一些催情剂那属于Omega的本性被催发，娇艳欲滴的红唇发出让人心神荡漾的娇喘，在床上温顺地做出各种姿势，贪婪的alpha急不可耐地等着将小Omega的屁股艹开，只要那杯酒喝下去，等着他的主动。

哈利纵容被保护的太好，情商不在一个较高的水平，但是喝下去后身上的燥热和后穴汨汨流出液体的感觉也他警觉了起来，菲丽西娅还在和她自己的床伴暧昧调情，但是他这里已经岌岌可危了，贴近而来alpha恼人的气息让哈利觉得厌恶，他挥手准备将对方推开，却脚上乏力，踩到地上时，哈利只觉得如坠烟海，一切都如此虚幻而迷离，他咬住自己的舌尖尽量保持清醒与正常，但现在看起来却有些事与愿违，如今的处境无论计算多少次哈利都知道得出的结论只有危险，极其危险，腰上一只暧昧的手仿佛要色情地移向他的臀部，这让哈利恶寒不已，却又无力给对方几拳。

他无力扑向一个怀抱，嗅到伏特加的味道，整个人贴在陌生人的怀中，像是在航海途中见多了水，忽然看到岛屿，踏足感受到坚实土地的感觉，一切忽然觉得有了倚靠和安全感。

“菲丽西娅叫我来救你，相信我。”alpha的声音听起来很顺耳，在抱住他的那一刻全世界的乱七八糟忽然静止，哈利贴在对方胸膛，那些骚扰的手貌似都离开了，酒吧里鱼龙混杂的气息转眼间被扑面而来的凉风和alpha身上伏特加的味道包围。

借着橙黄色的路灯，还有就是川流而过不长眼打开的车前灯，忽然闪过带起的车鸣声刺得哈利耳朵疼，望向那位alpha俊朗的面孔，造物主向来有私心，对于自己喜爱的，从不吝啬于将所有美好和祝福堆积到偏心之人的身上，立体的五官每一寸都被钩凿的恰到好处，性感宽厚的嘴唇，一双溢着棕色蜜糖的双目让他看上去加分不少，身上醉人的气息，又让人贪恋不止，不得不说菲丽西娅干得漂亮，这样的牛郎小哥还真是特别讨人喜欢，嘴边的细细胡茬让对方看起来更加成熟性感，哈利忍不住捏了捏对方腮边。

“你叫什么名字？”哈利偏着头却又在致幻剂的控制下摇头晃脑好奇地问道。

“彼得。”对方言简意赅地回答道，顺带直接把哈利拎着带到酒店，先把这个不知危险的家伙安置好再说。

英雄救美的事对于彼得来说，他是没有什么空闲去做的，只不过现如今看着这样一个单纯的小Omega要羊入虎口，再加上自己暧昧对象的请求，他才难得的行了今日的一善，只是看着一直挂在自己身上的青年，他忽然觉得头疼，如此一块可口的小甜品，他也并非是多么君子的人，倒是有些害怕后面刹不住车。

彼得的手臂坚实地环住对方腰上，这个叫哈利的家伙身材略显瘦削，每一块裸露在外白皙的肌肤都在无声中绽放出娇弱的诱惑，他看起来极致的美丽又脆弱，糅杂在一起生出一种让人想要凌虐的美，更不要说他多么想尝尝那张艳丽的红唇，彼得想它一定会比想象中的甜。电梯狭小的空间里，蔷薇徐徐展开的清香让彼得开始有些心猿意马起来，他没有尝试过男Omega，很大一部分原因是彼得自认为没有同性恋倾向，现在心却有些痒痒的，胯下还有了些反应，他手指勾起哈利的下巴，然后伸直指腹擦过哈利的的颈脖，然后是那块香源腺体，指中温热的触感极佳，一点点的触碰就生出缠绵的味道，想要触碰更多，彼得倾身想要吻下去，电梯门却在此刻刚好打开。

那一声清脆的叮鸣将彼得的绮念打破，他只能拦住哈利朝房间走去在废了些力气把各种不安分扭动的哈利抱到床上之后，彼得觉得自己已经仁至义尽，刚要走开却被一双乱晃的腿勾住了腰，身体的主人像是要他留下，那双灰蓝色稀薄到令人心静的双眸，迷糊地盯着他看。

挣扎着爬起的哈利，用脸在彼得两腮蹭了蹭，下半身羞耻溢出液体的部位，既黏腻又带着搔痒的渴望，alpha的气息让他觉得安心身体每一寸肌肤都泛起无法消除的欲望，他只能笨拙地用身下的位置去摩擦alpha裆部，那个已经鼓起的地方，后穴泛滥成灾的液体从穴口流出，打湿两层布料。

这样发情的感觉太难受了，哈利忍受过一次又一次，每次都痛苦地在想这是多么造孽的分化命运，他望着那张俊朗过分的面孔，主动地将自己的红唇贴上，小心一点点啮咬那张宽厚性感的嘴唇，这没什么好羞耻地，反正就是做个爱而已，好歹这个alpha看着也顺眼，不用担心有什么后顾之忧，想到这哈利顺带把自己的衣服掀起来，他热的有些难受。

他的嘴唇果然比想象中的甘甜，手掌从掀起衣服的腰侧向上是凸出的肋骨，掌下的身躯一点也没有那些女性丰腴，相反还有些单薄却出乎意料的让彼得觉得有些爱不释手，想着，彼得扣住哈利的后脑勺忍不住加深了这个浅尝的吻。

身下的人难耐地开始在将自己扒开，紧身的黑色T恤被撩到胸膛的位置一层层累积起来，最后被下摆边缘勒住了乳头，欲露未露，那一圈乳晕的位置和被挤压的乳头看起来色情至极，彼得忍不住低头将那件衣物直接扒开，含住那颗随着呼吸上下颤抖的乳珠，那在口中弹性十足，从哺乳期就带来给男人的本能，哈利被那打转的舌尖舔舐的心痒难耐，胸口的两颗肉粒被吮吸成新的敏感点，后穴被刺激地止不住地流水，哈利本能地用下半身继续蹭过彼得的腹部，等待着对方的下一步行动。

胸膛地每一寸肌肤，彼得都恋爱地吻过，少年的身体青涩美好的单纯，今日他注定要好好品尝一番，下半身的裤子他几乎是在神志不清醒的Omega的撩拨下，直接扒开，里面黑色的内裤被分泌出来的体液打湿，彼得没有什么耐心将它从Omega那双修长匀称的美腿上脱下，直接就那样撕开，里面和对方一样可爱的阴茎低垂在两腿之间，后穴的黏液已经流到大腿根部，如此泛滥的欲望，配合着哈利青涩的主动，让身下的Omega看起来带着最诱人单纯的放荡。

彼得没有任何思索地低头将哈利腿间的小家伙含上，手指试探地戳进那块已经湿透到一塌糊涂地地方，鼻翼间是哈利那浅金色的耻毛，彼得从未做过这种事，但是对着哈利奥斯本，却毫不在意地想要让这个看起来没有多少场性经验的人最好的体验，只不过这些都是要后面的狠狠进入对方身体来作为报酬的，在手指试探进入的那一刻，他就知道里面极致顺滑温热的甬道，必然会给他早就勃起的阴茎留下不错的感官。

哈利下体被含住的快感让他整个人都处于极端地兴奋中，大脑被迅速绽放出一场盛大的烟花，那口腔的温度和柔软，让哈利欲罢不能，后穴被手指抠挖，没有被人进入过的私密禁地，此刻被有条不紊的触碰，在手指点到内部一块区域后，哈利忍不住弓起脊背，全身的性欲被点到，他抓住彼得的手，渴望再一次地触碰，全然不管自己的双腿被分开搭在对方双肩上，整个人加上喉间溢出的喘息淫靡又放荡。

哈利的性器被吞吐地挺立，却被对方堵住马眼不让释放，后穴探寻地手指抽开，哈利下意识地想要夹紧，淫液不由自主地又吐出一番。

“放松！”彼得在他的臀部轻拍一下，手指被夹住的瞬间，胯下挺立的地方都要充血了，如果可以的话，他现在就想把自己的阴茎捅到这个Omega的最深处。

哈利将后穴松开，听话地等着alpha的支配，大腿内侧地嫩肉被肉棒戳碰泛红，后穴试探性地吞入对方的龟头，胯部被双掌按住，alpha挺身将自己的阴茎一点点送入哈利体内，里面地湿润和紧致简直是所有alpha梦寐以求的天堂，哈利仰着头接受着自己的后穴被一点点撑开，每一个褶皱都被那硕大的阴茎挤开熨平。

造物主在创造他们之时就已经明确，在每一个Omega的身体里，都只有alpha才能探寻填充的秘境，哈利第一次被填满，只是伴随着他一声声催情地呻吟，原本就过于庞大的阴茎，似乎又要胀大，他知道alpha那个地方又粗又长，在身体感应后才知道竟然可以恐怖到这种地步，甬道的内壁被那根凸出血管痕迹的阴茎撑得要裂开，哈利觉得自己像是要被撕碎，alpha那大的让他无所适从。

甬道被撑开的疼痛，让哈利只能死死抓住身下的布料，咬着下唇，一点点完全适应，当硕大的阴茎捅到那个敏感点时，全身又像是电流击过，粗糙的舌头在他的肚脐上打转，他的双腿已经被折到一个不可思议地地步。

彼得让肉棒在哈利的敏感点小心碾过，里面又热又紧，下半身被Omega的秘境所支配，一点点再度向里，哈利颤抖着双手揪住那头棕色的乱发，刚刚紧绷的身体慢慢放松，适应了甬道内alpha的肉棒。或许alpha的性器和Omega的通道更配吧，哈利胸膛上下起伏，额前的金发刘海已经被打湿，被填充着想到。

彼得才得以将自己的阴茎半抽出再捅入，满意地听到Omega带着哭泣一样的喘息，就连声音也如此诱人，彼得在推进自己肉棒时红着眼想到，属于alpha的本性让他只想狠狠地捅到那个属于男性Omega在肠道内的节点，那里连接着他们独有生育的地方，那股Omega身上的花香对彼得来说愈发诱人了。

哈利的性器喷出一些透明的液体，那是在做爱时对alpha催情的物质，彼得忍不住再次咬过哈利的锁骨处，然后是那小巧的细耳，在哈利的每一次喘息中都吐露着芬芳，他的肉棒被哈利的甬道挤压包裹着，身上伏特加的味道越发浓重，双掌顺着哈利的脊背摸下，然后揉捏在臀瓣，用力顶到宫口，前戏的摩擦与抽送，哈利肠道的绞动他强忍着射精的欲望，最后用力挺到宫口的位置，里面的生殖腔有些小，他托着哈利翘圆的臀部，用比之前更猛烈地撞击一点点艹开，将自己的阴茎塞进去。

哈利被顶到深处时，带着几丝刺痛，感受到对方想要射在里面的意图忽然心慌起来，他最深处渴望着爱液的浇灌，但是却又恐惧着中奖的悲剧，他只想单纯地做个爱，一点也不想抽到奖，手臂无力地推搡着彼得，喑哑的哭腔让人心神荡漾，却发着狠，“不要，不能射在里面，会有孩子的。”最基本的生理知识，alpha总是忍不住想要射在里面，想要宣誓自己的主权和一时爽，但却从来不会顾及Omega会怀孕的结果。

彼得的头被推搡着，却还是用力啮咬着哈利的乳珠，身下的动作没有半分停止的迹象，他不介意让这个Omega怀孕，如果能有个孩子的话，他亲爱的老爹肯定会开心死的，而他也希望能有这样一个Omega为他孕育生命，和他做爱。

哈利哭喊了几遍还是无果，只换得对方贴着他耳边来了一句，“没关系的，你也渴望着被射进去，对不对。”那性感的嗓音带着邪气，他和曾经有过关系的人都会做好相关措施保护，但是对着身下的人，欲望来的快急切不由自主，他不介意在性事上忽然变得洒脱狂野一点。

哈利有种吾命休矣地绝望感，但是忽然想起菲丽西娅说过他们都会打好相关抑制精子的药剂后，一切又变得豁然开朗起来，双腿盘上对方的腰，“我知道了，那你射进来吧，快点。”里面被渴望浇灌的欲望痒痒的，他绞动着甬道，主动又配合地夹紧对方的肉棒。

忽然一百八十度大转弯的Omega让彼得摸不着头脑，但还是非常开心地，稍微抬高哈利的腿掐住宫口成结，达到高潮让他忍不住哼叫了几声，将自己的爱液悉数洒进对方体内，抽搐着看到，那双灰蓝色美目变得浓重别有一番颜色，这可真要命，彼得想，这个Omega怎么会美好到这种地步。

“对，就是这样，你那真棒！”身上的Omega扭着腰，随着彼得的撞击而上下浮动，腿大大咧咧地分开在腰侧，手指在彼得的棕发间游走，后穴被昨夜开垦的适应了这样的情爱过程。

只是彼得万万没想到，一般情况下不应该是他来夸赞自己的过夜对象，或性感或妩媚或清纯，而不是像现在这样被指挥和夸赞的别扭，他动也不是，不动也不是。

“这次不许射，我等下还有课要上，跟你来了一发之后就没什么时间清理了，等下你自己处理一下。”余音是仰头的娇喘，早上猝不及防地性爱开头，看到对方精壮的身体，想到昨天晚上的配合，哈利忽然觉得以后发情期都不用愁了，这个牛郎小哥长得可真性感，臀瓣夹紧甬道再绞动了几下，将那根肉棒从自己身体抽开，看了看地上散落的衣服皱着眉捡起，一件件套上。

对方可能正在撸，但是哈利却并没有半分抱歉的意味，早上搞起来这次虽然两方都有责任，但明显他是更需要占据主导关系的那一个，看着对方拿着那根粗壮的家伙双手撸动，脸上的肌肉因为快感而抽搐，大胸肌和完美的腹肌姣好的人鱼线，身材棒到可以去当电影里面的超级英雄了，哈利随手捞起衣服就给自己套上。

彼得看到自己昨天晚上一同做爱的家伙，现在光着身子，毫不避讳地在他面前极速地穿衣服，抛弃还没爽到的自己，就恨不得把对方按在床上再来一遍，“等等，你知道那是我的内裤吧？”伴随着哈利穿衣服地动作，彼得对自己的性器套弄的越来越快，却被哈利的动作惊的有些错愕。

哈利头也没回，再把自己的长裤穿上，“废话，你把我的撕了，那我总得找条来穿吧，要不然里面磨着多难受。”顺带揉了揉自己的屁股，还是有些酸痛。

彼得有些哭笑不得，“那我怎么办？”

哈利跳回床上，“说句实话，彼得你真是太性感了，器大活好而且身材好，”他的手指点到彼得的嘴唇，“什么都不穿才最好看。”他的嘴唇在彼得嘴唇上蜻蜓点水了一下，抓上自己的皮衣，“钱和我的手机号就在你床头柜那，记得联系我，下次我还找你，钱给少了的话，电话里可以跟我说一声，我会加的。”估摸着时间，哈利快步离开了。

在解决完自己的欲望释放出来，看到自己手上粘稠的液体，想到昨天晚上哈利的主动，还有床头柜上那一叠钞票，写在纸巾上的一串数字，彼得眉头越皱越深，原来对方是把他当成了一根收费的按摩棒。

彼得不认为自己有多优秀，但是身份和相貌确实是他无法谦虚的骄傲却不曾想到被人当成了出卖身体的按摩棒，想到昨天晚上任他摆布的Omega大概也只是为了找个满足欲望的大家伙，彼得盯着那叠钱，棕色的双目变得浓重偏褐，看起来晦暗不明，却最终笑了起来，这样一个可爱的猎物，倒是对极了他的胃口。

当屁股坐上椅子的那一刻，酸爽有些难以言喻，身上伏特加的味道还残留在毛孔中，加上那头凌乱的金发，任凭是谁也知道他昨夜经历了什么。

“哦，你身上可真够呛人的，亲爱的哈利！”菲丽西娅故作嫌弃地以手作扇，“不过看你久旱逢甘霖的模样，昨天晚上过得不错嘛。”

哈利这趟不是早课 但还是匆匆忙忙赶来的腹中的食物早在昨天夜里就消耗完了，现如今正是饥肠辘辘的时候，趴在课桌上泛起了低血糖，无力搭理损友，“别提了，我现在才发现原来干那档子事干多了真是耗体力，我觉得自己身上味道糟透了，老实说我需要你那所谓的去除剂，要不然亲爱的奥斯本先生和奥斯本夫人嗅到一丝不对劲就要扯着我的耳朵念叨一整天，我知道你应该有渠道拯救我的。”

“那是自然，”菲丽西娅看了自己刚刚做好的指甲，打底涂好的颜色加上镶嵌在其上的闪钻，看起来低调内敛又奢华，“不过先跟我说说昨天晚上那个家伙怎么样？”她贴着哈利的耳边开始相互咬起耳朵来。

史密斯教授扶了扶眼镜，花白的头发和满脸皱纹，让这个小老头看起来没什么威胁力，也正是因为如此课堂上他只能自说自话，温和的beta的老头对着这群躁动的学生们总是耐心和宽容心十足。

哈利对这样的话题觉得涉及个人隐私，无可奉告，只是趴在桌子上，开始补觉。

彼得不知道自己是如何与这个不知道天高地厚的小Omega就这样搞起来的，大概就和最初一样，在不可控因素下，他埋在对方的肩头，鼻尖在腺体处蹭碰，那股纯粹的蔷薇气息，让他欲罢不能舌尖轻轻舔舐过那块肿胀的地方，手掌已经驾轻就熟地解开哈利的皮带，对方的内裤只是被轻轻扯下来一点，手指开始就探入后穴慢慢戳刺，这具身体的敏感点他摸得清楚，每一寸颤抖和喘息都让他觉得倍感美妙，只是上次留下的那股属于自己的味道，消失的无影无踪。

“你用了什么，我留下来的痕迹完全就没有了。”彼得舌尖在哈利耳垂上打转。

哈利不知道被哪个该死的酒吧混蛋坑了一顿，不仅让他提前发了一次情，现在由于生理原因又来发一次。之前不痛不痒地来过几次，出于哈利也不明确的原因喜欢抱住这个荷尔蒙分泌溢出的alpha，这大概算是属于Omega亚特征的困扰吧，哈利无奈地想。

“去除剂，不给你添麻烦也不给自己带来困扰，这样你可以去潇洒你的，我也可以去安稳过自己的生活。”哈利扭了扭臀部，被情欲折磨的声音带着几分低沉，“你快点！”哈利胸口被解开一大半磨蹭着彼得健壮的上半身。

彼得用三根手指将哈利的后穴勉强支开，揉了揉自己已经胀痛的阴茎，解开皮带，一点点将自己拨开，哈利虽然身材瘦削，但是臀部却饱满圆润丰翘，内裤只扯到刚刚露出穴口的位置，分泌出来的体液，向下，将灰色的布料润湿，彼得试探地将自己的阴茎插入，哈利颤抖着抱住彼得毛茸茸棕色的脑袋，将自己胸前粉红的乳珠在对方嘴唇边摩擦，在含进去的那一刻，阴茎顺着湿润的肠道向里。

盥洗台后面是光亮的镜子，看得出来服务员有用心打扫，在双向熟知对方的性爱规律之后，一切放开了就显得容易的多，后穴被alpha狠狠地撞击，肠壁上的肉道恋恋不舍地吸住每次抽出一半的阴茎，极尽缠绵，一次次奋力的推送，将Omega带往欲望的极乐之境，哈利前端的阴茎翘起，在每一次撞击中颤动，摩擦着底裤布料，流出透明的液体。

彼得的嘴唇在乳珠处细细品尝，另一只也不忘用手掌大力包住抚摸，哈利只觉得乳尖搔痒，双腿晃荡在彼得腰侧，腰被按在台上，硌着他有些疼。

“能去床上吗？这里按得腰不舒服。”哈利抓滑过彼得结实的脊背，在上下低潮的晃动中，每一个字的吐露都撩拨的人心尖痒痒。

彼得没有说话，只是一个腾空，将自己的肉棒一点点拔出，哈利被弹到床上，几乎是乏力的留给彼得一个旖旎的背影，翘起臀部，刚刚被艹开的后穴在彼得可见的地方一点点收缩着，哈利顺手抓过一个蓬松的大枕头，垫在腹下，浑圆的臀部翘起，弓出一个淫靡的姿势，下半身前后摩擦着身下的被套，生理上发情期的折磨比诱发发情更加难耐，即使后穴被大力撞击，却总感觉少了些味道，大概只有最为主动的背入式所冲击得来的快感，才能最大的满足他该死的发情期需要。

下半身的底裤和长裤，被哈利扭动着臀部一点点蹭下，“进来。”哈利将双臂向上展开抓住身下的薄被，脖子偏过一个小小的弧度，侧颜连贯的线条，还有眼中那一抹最特别的灰蓝是最后的催情剂。

彼得低下头吻过哈利的臀部，然后是脊背，向上，嘴唇环绕在颈脖处的腺体落下密密麻麻的细吻，手掌掰开哈利臀瓣，将自己的肉棒塞了进去，炙热的胸膛贴住哈利的后背，手掌或环住哈利的腰侧，或在哈利胸口的乳珠大力抚摸，小小的肉粒，在掌心中被擦弄的发硬，却依旧柔软，暧昧的黏在掌心，触感极佳，彼得没能忍住，对着香源处的腺体，咬了下去，阴茎被哈利顺滑温热到不可思议的甬道绞动着，里面又热又紧，彼得轻车熟路地向里面生殖腔的位置顶入，野蛮地撞击，这是alpha的本能，尤其是对着自己青睐的Omega。

哈利感觉自己被alpha的气息全部包围洗礼，宫口被挤开，那根该死的阴茎又卡在那，胸口被摩擦的已经红肿起来，哈利被每一个毛孔里散出的渴望而被奴隶，身体被再一次的打开，屈服在造物主的不公平对待中，整个人瘫软在alpha身下，被翻过身，一双美目痴迷地望着刚刚射进他子宫内的alpha，诱人的红唇等待着被采撷，落下alpha牵扯的吻。

有alpha帮助纾解的发情期不比之前强忍过去难受，哈利翻个身就能看到那张俊朗的面孔，就这样出现在他眼前，想到他们最近做的事情，即使哈利做过无数次心理建设以及满不在乎的洒脱，却还是忍不住有些脸红，尤其是在看到alpha时，内心的怦然与渴望，这让哈利觉得有些不妙，他原本就有些喜欢这个家伙所符合的内在条件，只不过现如今，他们处于一个错误的位置，一夜夜的风流在这样金钱与肉欲横飞的世界中根本算不得什么，哈利可以预见他们之后的结局，但是，那又如何呢，起码在享受过程中，他们都很快乐。

有力的臂弯将他带入结实的胸膛，alpha身上的味道让哈利有些迷恋，哈利想着或许只是所谓标记带来的荷尔蒙分泌过多，有好感，却不应该浓烈到这种地步，他首先需要去除剂为他排除不可能结局前朦胧而无用的感情或者称为感觉。

“醒了？”哈利被彼得刚起床的声音伴着胡茬蹭着肩头，一双手不老实地在他身上胡乱抚摸，甚至直接探入了臀部。

不，哈利可不想再来一次，上次上课时屁股疼的惨烈教训，他务必会吸取，挣扎着挣脱掉那双不老实的手，拉开一段距离卷起床单准备逃之夭夭，看到床上那具健康蜜色肌肤勾勒出的完美身材，哈利脸颊微红，却还是转过头眨了眨眼睛，故作镇定。

这个永远得了舒服就自私逃开的家伙，彼得在内心哀嚎着，却还是毫不在乎地站起身，抓住那个裹着床单想要跑掉的Omega，捧起那张脸，索取了一个早安吻。

“今天还有课吗？”彼得将哈利吻的意乱情迷后双臂死死揽住怀中总是想要逃开的Omega，开口问道。

哈利被吻得有些喘不过气来，点了点头，身体在贴近彼得时有着微妙的反应，之前做爱的场景铺天盖地席卷他的脑海，一切绮念在他身体上撩拨着打转，哈利惶恐的推开眼前的alpha，觉得快步离开才是正确的选择。

彼得嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度，即使他还想再度品尝已经属于他的Omega的身体，但是，却还是不能操之过急，无论结局如何，这个Omega都会是他的。

所以他只是强忍着内心的那些旖旎至极的念头，向后退了一步，让Omega感到些许安全，还是扬起无害的微笑，温柔开口，“我为你准备了去除剂，如果你身体不太舒服的话。”

哈利看到对方从外套口袋了拿出的药剂，呈现着和菲丽西娅给他的药剂一样的颜色和包装，想到一直想要和他探讨有关那方面事，还想要过分交流的菲丽西娅，每次托着对方带药剂都要受到莫须有的轰炸，而他虽然作为，生物制药第一集团的唯一继承人，还是不能擅自得到奥斯本独家制造的这种药剂，因为上头的二老一定会发现的，虽说人不风流枉少年，但是自己包养牛郎的事情被知道了，只怕会被痛批一段，然后忏悔到怀疑人生，他的母亲就有这样的能力，这让哈利有些后怕。

哈利感激地望了彼得一眼，拿起自己的衣服往洗手间走去，关上门，给自己腺体处来了一针，片刻之后，当他穿好衣服，身上那股属于alpha的气息已经消失了，他长舒了一口气，在准备给彼得的那叠钱上果断再加了一些，把自己那头金发理了理，微笑着将信封递给彼得，仰起头吻在了彼得彼得的嘴唇，走出了房间。

彼得拿着装满钱的信封，似笑非笑挑眉。

“所以你一个alpha，要什么给被标记了Omega的掩盖剂干什么，你要是不喜欢那个Omega的话直接给一针去除剂就好了不是。”班纳博士不解地问道。

“问题就是我喜欢他，不舍得他把我埋在他身上最深处的东西消去，他总是不受控制，我只能这样做出些退步了。”彼得无奈摊手道，脑海中Omega的模样愈发清晰。  
Tbc

Something just like this（中）  
哈利觉得浑身有些难受，最近总有种浑浑噩噩的感觉，即使发情期已经过去，但是他还是和彼得私下约过几次，在每次不经意间都想靠近那个alpha气息浓烈的男人，不仅身体存在着渴望，就连内心也迫切地希望要见到对方，午后阳光晒的他有些发困，坐在石凳上，手上的书，他一个字也没有看进去，遮着脸，思考自己已经要刷爆的银行卡，他的零花钱因为这种放纵已经所剩无几。

许久没有进过校园的彼得，在看到那些洋溢着青春的年轻人时，都不禁觉得自己年轻了几分，当然，他也没有老到需要没事追忆过往黯然神伤的年纪，只是看到那些抱着书行色匆匆的学生们，以及弥漫在少男少女间独有的气场暧昧倒是让他有些怀念大学时单纯而美好的岁月。

看到自己的Omega正充实地坐在石凳上晒太阳，那些文字估计把他给催眠了，彼得想，快步走过去，却也不忘轻声坐下，小心地将那个金发脑袋转接到自己肩头，手将书拿住，依旧抵在哈利脸庞，遮掩着阳光，鼻尖在哈利发间嗅了嗅，感觉满足不已。

在脖子被熟悉温度的手摸过，alpha熟悉的气息让总觉得心里空落落的哈利立马觉得舒服了许多，就算不用睁眼他也知道那个揽住自己的家伙是谁，但还是，忍不住把脸上的书给拍开，试探地眯开眼睛，哈利在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“你来啦。”哈利有气无力，右掌撑在彼得大腿上开口道。

彼得只是用鼻音嗯了一声算是回答，低下头准备探寻哈利的红唇，哈利主动地努起嘴，浅尝辄止地来了一个吻，哈利将脸埋在彼得宽实的胸膛，鼻子不受控制地想要找寻出有可能多出的味道，在发现大概只有刚刚染上的自己信息素的味道时，忽然觉得舒心了许多，在意识到自己这种莫名其妙的举动时，哈利默默地从彼得的胸口离开，看着走道上只有几个人影飘过，望向远方转移自己的注意力。

彼得捏住哈利的下巴，迫使对方望着自己，那双灰蓝色眼睛中，似乎有羽毛落下微微荡开一池湖水，涟漪慢慢扩大。

哈利也不知道自己发了什么神经，没事就又被拐上了床，明明他前几秒还困得不行来着，却被该死的酒精信息素带的亢奋了起来，他望着坐在床边，目光深幽凝视着自己的alpha，抿了抿嘴，将自己的衬衫从衣摆处开始，由下至上将纽扣解开，彼得一双棕色大眼睛中的感情越发浓重，贴上去，吻了吻哈利的小腹，然后向上，是肚脐，手掌在哈利臀部揉捏。

哈利将腰间的皮带解开，顺着裤口慢条斯理脱下自己的长裤，然后食指勾着底裤扯到大腿间，摩擦晃动着双腿把它脱下，大大咧咧地张开自己的腿，跨坐到彼得腿上，搂住彼得的脖子，用力地吻了上去，alpha唇边的胡茬刺着哈利嘴边，有些异样的感觉，臀瓣被揉捏开，alpha抠挖的手指又挤了进来，不用太多扩张，里面已经全部湿透，过多的液体随着彼得手指的动作，抽落下来，打湿了彼得大腿上的布料，哈利撩起彼得的上衣，手掌留恋在alpha的腹部肌肉上，赤裸的胸膛与彼得的一同摩擦，托着臀熟悉的性器在穴口轻轻试探，然后进入，慢慢补充着自己。

一开始龟头只是在后穴较浅的位置戳刺，扩张着，后来直接滑入到更深处，在哈利敏感点碾压，哈利忍不住浑身颤抖，发出点点浅吟，alpha的力气大的吓人，哈利的臀部被托起，腰身被粗壮的手臂环住，放到性器之上，直接整根没入，哈利忍不住大叫了一声，那张俊朗的面孔贴在自己眼前，身体和心都为alpha而荡漾，该死的，哈利内心咒骂道。

在alpha的撞击下，无数的快感将哈利包围，他的身体，彼得比他熟悉，后穴主动吮吸着alpha的肉棒，发出滋滋水声，粗长滚烫的阴茎向更深处插去，哈利只是低着头亲吻着alpha。

他的双腿缠在彼得腰上，那具带着健康蜜色肌肤的躯体覆盖在他身上，双掌按住他的胯骨用力抽插，哈利死死抓住身下的床单，看着alpha色情地在他的胸膛上留下痕迹，阴茎顶到宫口，频繁地撞击，狭小的入口被戳开一点，平时身体内部都渴望爱液的浇灌，此刻却觉得有些疼痛，有些抗拒这样猛烈地撞击，阵阵刺痛从小腹处蔓延开来，在龟头卡入宫口时，哈利激烈地扭动着身子，想要将肉棒从自己身体内推出。

哈利觉得下半身疼的开始有些厉害，刚刚他们做了许久，现在困乏的有些严重，他怎么也提不起什么精神，从小腹那蔓延出的痛楚让哈利有些抗拒，“疼，彼得，停下。”他的嗓音本来就像哭泣一般，现如今被疼痛感刺激的，更为尤甚。

哈利不断耸动的身体，让彼得差点失控，在听到Omega的呼唤后，看到哈利紧咬着下唇像是在承受什么痛苦，彼得开始有些惊慌失措，他慢慢地将性器抽出，害怕是自己粗暴地动作给对方身体造成了什么伤痕。

哈利放下双腿，穴口处流出的都是他们交合产生的一些液体，他摸了摸小腹，试图想要坐起，却没有什么力气，看着彼得的双目，泛着水光。

彼得顾不得许多，跑去给哈利倒了杯白水，或许是自己太粗鲁和急切了，彼得想，在坐到床头准备看看Omega如何时，发现对方已经闭着双目睡了过去，他简单给博士打了个电话，然后取了些温水，将哈利身上小心擦拭了一番，忍不住小心亲吻他雪白的肌肤，手指试探地向后穴探入，在发现甬道内只有一些透明液体，没有撕裂的痕迹时，才微微放心，睡梦中的哈利忍不住低吟了一声，翻了个身又继续睡了过去。

当他只是穿上了一件浴袍，坐在床头，看着哈利恬静的睡颜，满足从心间溢出，笼罩了整个心房，在听到一声短促的敲门声之后，他起身开门，看到温和的博士，提着工作箱，嫌弃地看了他一眼。

“所以，发生了什么？”布鲁斯径直走入了房间，看着火急火燎言辞恳切将自己叫来的少东家，有气无力地问道，这样一位从来不缺绯闻对象的公子，此刻看起来，貌似是在发展什么不可描述的运动。

“哈利，他好像不太舒服，不过他太累了，已经睡了过去，希望你能给他做个简单的检查。”彼得压低嗓音，眸中闪过几丝担忧。

无意多研究这个家伙话里面太累了，这样具有深层含义的话，只是冷静地将工作箱打开，示意着彼得打下手，房间里欢爱的味道还未散去，布鲁斯看向彼得的眼中有些复杂。

“我和哈利做爱的时候，他忽然说有些疼，看起来还痛苦，我想知道他是怎么了。”彼得挠着后脑毫不避讳地说道。

布鲁斯一口老血想要吐出来，现在的年轻人，胆子大还嚣张，他抽了五分之一的血之后，简单做了些有关Omega的常规检查，看着那样一位好看的Omega竟然落入了多情公子的手中，不由觉得有些唏嘘，只是对方依旧睡的像个睡美人一般，精致的容颜让人不忍唤醒。

“有关更深层的血液检查结果，要回去之后才能给你。”布鲁斯头也不抬取了些试样药剂放入随身携带的小仪器中开始简单分析，只是第一项的结果，就让他没有做下一项的必要了，他颤抖的再三看了几下后，深呼一口气，望向彼得的眼神是毫不掩饰的痛心疾首。

彼得刚刚还点了点头一副乖巧的模样，在过了十分钟之后，对方就更加嫌弃的看着自己，彼得心里咯噔一下，自己是干了什么不得了的大事了吗？

“你知道这个Omega已经怀孕一个月了吗？”布鲁斯斟酌再三，开门见山道。

彼得被所得到的消息震惊在原地，在意识到自己中奖之后，喜上眉梢，管理不住面部肌肉，布鲁斯觉得彼得或许下一秒就会中风瘫倒在原地。

彼得摇了摇头，“眼前没有过这种情况，所以不知道，我的天，哈利怀了我的孩子！！！”他抓住布鲁斯的双臂死命摇晃，“我...我真的，噢，这简直是今年最好的礼物！”

布鲁斯觉得即使彼得如此惊喜若狂也掩盖不住，这样非常禽兽的行径，当然，二者没有任何关联，他想，“所以你还和他有激烈的性行为是吗？看起来他可能有轻微流产的迹象，你可真是...太混蛋了！”一向温和的博士觉得眼前的alpha这样着实有些过分，忍不住开口谴责道。

“抱歉，”彼得开始局促不安地搓着双手，“太...我确实不知道，我下次会注意的，一定！”所以哈利已经有了他们二人的爱情结晶，有关结婚的事宜该提上日程表了，彼得想，附带着一个傻滋滋地微笑。

他兴奋地在客厅旁走来走去，下一秒就要振翅高飞，哼起歌来，怕是也不为过，只是在几分钟之后，彼得看起来貌似又低沉了下来，叹了口气。

布鲁斯不明所以，多瞟了彼得几眼，有些疑问。

彼得摊手，故作无奈道，“我和哈利在一起已经三个多月了，其间我撒了不少种，但是哈利却只怀孕了一个月，也就是说一个月前才中标，忽然我对自己的能力有点沮丧。”

布鲁斯觉得自己从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，“禽兽！”他按着太阳穴毫不客气地怒骂道。

看着自己孩子和未来老婆躺在自己身边，彼得笑得乐不可支，手掌抚摸过哈利尚为平坦的小腹，谁会想到里面有一个属于他们结合的小生命在茁壮成长，“宝贝你可真棒！”彼得忍不住在哈利脸上大大的吧唧了一口，对方嘟囔了一声向彼得怀里又缩进了几分。

tbc

Something just like this（下一）

“站住！”父亲严厉的声音从哈利的后脑勺响起，哈利下意识地哆嗦了一下，愁云惨淡的面庞，在转面的那一刻变换为冷静自持的淡然。

“怎么了，爸？”哈利将双手被在后面，脚尖不自觉旋转，故作轻松道。

“我看你最近没事面红耳赤，睡觉时还胡言乱语，吃饭时还吃的少急急燥燥，整夜整夜的不归宿，说是写作业，但是看了你交上去的相关论文，言语措辞惨不忍睹更别提得分了，”诺曼看着自己儿子晃着肩不自在还有些神游的模样恨铁不成钢，“你看看你的模样，两个黑眼圈深沉成这幅样子，哈利！”诺曼用力地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，努力收敛自己的语气，“儿子，你告诉我，你是不是吸毒了啊？”哈利银行账户的取款金额大概是此猜测最好的佐证。

哈利面目彰显出不解，轻轻地将父亲的手拍开，“爸，你想哪去了！我就是最近单纯的没睡好。”思考着自己还好穿的都是高领衣物，要不然脖子下面的痕迹被发现了，他肯定不会有好果子吃。

“那你怎么解释你账户里款项的支出，虽然你支出的费用我向来不在乎，但是最近频繁的大笔款子的支出未免太诡异了，你还年轻，我怕你走上歪路，毕竟，我们可是正经清白的家世！”诺曼想着妻子的嘱托，尽量耐着性子与儿子交流。

“诶，可是我记得祖父说我们是当年靠世界大战倒腾战争财发家致富的啊，当初坑人坑的非常狠来着。”在不经过大脑的话说出后，哈利立马后退了几步，刚好躲过拄着拐杖作势要打过来父亲的动作。

诺曼冷下张脸来，木质拐杖狠狠地敲了敲地板，“臭小子，别岔开话题来，你要是不愿意老实交代的话，短期内你的账户我会冻结掉，以防你干些有的没的，养你还不如养只蛙儿子，真不让人省心，刚好最近在家多吃吃饭，你妈可惦记你了，而且我也有意让你见见有关对象，相相亲，年纪也不小了，该试着订个对象了。”

哈利心里像是被挤了柠檬汁在上面，酸涩酸涩的，想到热情抱住他的那个alpha，最终他们还只能是交易关系，再多的放纵只能到此为止，父母没有展开调查大概是给他最后的面子了，重蹈覆辙的路，Omega最终的归属该是要这样吧，哈利忽然觉得不舍，但是兵来将挡水来土掩，如何让相亲对象不喜欢他这种事情，他可没有少做过。

“爸，”哈利醋溜醋溜的开口，“你要是想要的话，我回家也给你带点土特产和明信片，妈没事出去逛开茶会你不管，就晓得操心我。”

“废话，我是你爸！”诺曼抡起拐杖想把儿子打聪明点的心都有了，要不是那兔崽子跑的快，而且他还懒得追的份上。

“站住。”彼得在听到他老爹慢悠悠的嗓音荡在他耳边时，洋溢着笑容的脸庞，就僵硬了一秒，下一秒以更加灿烂的微笑转头面对老爹，那双棕色明眸闪烁的魅力，温柔又让人舒心。

“怎么了，托尼老爹？”彼得眨巴着眼睛俏皮地说道。

托尼非常骄傲，有这样一个魅力十足的儿子继承了他的完美风范，瞧瞧那风度，瞧瞧那上精英杂志的次数，史塔克先生觉得自己非常骄傲，但是，最近彼得诡异的行为异常，没事翘班不知道跑去干什么，竟然还非常低调的一个人都没告诉，这一切反常的有些厉害。

“彼得，你小子最好解释一下最近你无故旷班的理由，你知道的，你的有关打卡记录可真是，老实交代吧。”托尼看着自己养子身上那套暗红色西装和精心打理过的棕发，心里有了些底。

“是这样的，老爹，”彼得清咳了几声，才缓缓开口道，“我最近在研究入手一个新项目。”

“嗯？”托尼挑了挑眉。

“您将要成为祖父，而我将成家了，开心吗？”讲到这件事，彼得不禁眉飞色舞起来。

托尼呆愣了几秒，扶额，“你？确定要把你不小心弄大了别人肚子这种意外说的如此正经与合家欢吗？”

彼得耸肩，“没办法，这确实是天大的喜事，我一下就找到了老婆孩子一起，您还可以逗小孩玩，难道不够完美？”

“你说的确实没有任何毛病，”托尼略加思索几秒回到，“不过我还没有做好一下就变成祖父的准备，上帝保佑，老的忽然有些沧桑。”他悲喜参半地喃喃说道，或许应该给孙子建个主题乐园，再收购几家婴幼儿产品有关品牌，天，原谅他，他也是第一次做爷爷。

彼得没有想到老爹心里那波澜壮阔的收购案，只是悄咪咪，开门溜走去找好哈利了。

哈利最近嗜睡的厉害，看着在自己双腿间吞吐的棕色脑袋，感受着后穴被彼得的手指抠挖的异样感，顺着甬道内壁，在他的敏感点按下，将快感与酥麻在全身炸开，肌肤忍不住颤栗起来，身子也变得热腾腾的。

看着alpha脱下裤子，撸了几下，将性器顶入，节奏缓慢又轻柔，哈利下半身被挑弄着，欲望微醺，却达不到烟花绚烂炸开的快感，体液顺着后穴，滴到床单上，哈利扭动了几下身子，胸口被彼得肆意揉捏着，不知道是不是他的错觉，乳珠变得更加敏感，胸口也微微隆起，莫非是吃胖了？哈利打死也不想承认这一点。

彼得的手掌在哈利小腹轻柔拂过，挺进着身体，又要节制不敢造次，彼得觉得有些痛苦，轻飘飘地在小腹上落下一个吻。

“宝贝，你的胸口怎么隆起来了，跟个小面包一样啦！”彼得故意揶揄着，下一秒就张着嘴咬了下去，哈利对一切还不知情，彼得想要说清楚一切，甚至连有关相亲这种走过场的事他都准备好了，但是要亲口对哈利说出来，却还是没有勇气，即使他异常胆大妄为，面对哈利却忽然怂了起来。

“混蛋！”哈利最听不得这样嘲讽的言语，他抓住那个棕色的脑袋，扯了几下，在听到对方的哀嚎后才放手。

抬眼望见自己身上alpha健壮的身躯，他向来没有练出肌肉的基因，看着彼得的好身材大胸肌，不免忿忿不平，“就不允许我最近锻炼了，练出点胸肌了！就许你有，不许我有吗？”一本正经地胡说八道，姿态还是要端的足，哈利想，即使最近他除了睡就是睡。

彼得听到哈利的话，头伏在哈利颈脖处，抽搐地笑了起来。

笑他个傻子一字眉！哈利忍无可忍在彼得肩膀上咬了一口，捏着嗓音故意娇柔起来，“彼得，你是不是不行啦，或许下次你应该自己带点壮阳的药？”彼得漫长的节奏让哈利找到了嘲讽的突破口，毕竟，男人，怎么能说不行呢？

彼得立马对着哈利的小翘臀打了一巴掌，心中委屈，等哈利把孩子生下来，他会让哈利知道什么叫做alpha的欲望，从阳台，到厨房，看看这张小嘴还能不能说出这样不知天高地厚的话来。

不过现在，彼得只能低下头吻住那张嘴，让哈利无话可说。

哈利知道，应该说再见了，在穿好衣服，拿出装着他仅存余款的信封，坐在靠在床头，笑意盈盈望着自己的alpha身上。

“我们就到此结束了。”哈利吸了吸鼻子，觉得有些酸涩，却故作如常。

刚刚还看着老婆笑得一脸褶子的彼得帕克瞬间呆住了，“为什么？”彼得伸手握住哈利的小肉爪，觉得不可思议。

哈利捏了捏彼得的指腹，最后还是抽开，把信封塞到彼得胸口，拉起薄被拍了拍彼得的胸口，“因为我没钱了，而且要相亲了。”哈利摊手，望着那张性感的面庞，有根根丝线将他缠住，名为眷恋。

“哈利？我...”彼得想了想刚要解释，却被哈利捂住了嘴唇。

“其实和你在一起很开心，我看你是个好人，还是找点靠谱的职业吧，要不然你这样下去，肾透支了，多不好，再见。”哈利倾身，隔着手，吻了上去，吻落到手背上。

彼得被哈利的话，卡的无话可说，哈利却起身走开了。

呃，好吧，彼得表示下次会告诉哈利他的肾还是很强大的，身体力行的那种，然后，嗯！

即使被早早告知了今天有关相亲对象会来到家中，哈利也依旧不修边幅，随意穿了一身，被母亲用眼睛剜了好几眼，哈利却还是俏皮地表示，“亲爱的母亲大人，我遗传了您那惊人的美貌，衣物对我来说只起锦上添花之效，而且如果只爱皮囊的人又有什么理由要嫁给他呢？”如此奉承的一番巧舌如簧，艾米丽敛了敛愠气，捏了捏哈利的鼻尖。

“你呀！”儿子长得太好看了，不忍心对他发大脾气，也就由着他去了，这个是丈夫的故友的儿子，大概唠唠家常就好了，艾米丽想，催促着哈利尽快出来，客人来了尽量不要失利，念叨了几句后，看着哈利一副乖巧的模样，就知道这个家伙完全没有听进去，忍不住再揪了揪他的耳朵，哈利才连连允诺。

心不甘情不愿地从中央楼梯下来，看着母亲盛满了不失礼貌的微笑上去，哈利把早上习惯性吹好的金发揉了揉弄乱，毫不掩饰的嫌弃走了上去，只是觉得味道有些熟悉。

在哈利不断贴近后，坐在单人沙发上的alpha似乎有感应地停止与父亲的交谈，转过头，对他温和一笑，吓得哈利魂魄差点升入天堂，那双棕色明眸是无法复制的特殊，还有面孔上的每一寸线条，西装下的好身材，哈利凭借想象也能够勾勒出，他爸给他找了个牛郎相亲？多么操蛋的巧合。

彼得缓缓站起，走向哈利，熟悉的味道将哈利再度包围，前几天说过再见的人，现在活生生成为他正当的相亲对象，这个世界在地球自转的时候不但在时间，就连时间线也来了个大转弯吗？

“哈利，这是我故友之子，彼得帕克，现在是史塔克集团的继承人，彼得，这是我的儿子，哈利。”诺曼贴心地介绍道。

求：自己包养过的牛郎变成了自己的相亲对象，现在在家里，父母在身边，该怎么办，望告知，不一定在线，随时掉线，不过还是挺急的！！！

哈利觉得自己可以开个这样的论坛，尝试着找出路，不过更大的可能是被调戏就是了。

诺曼一开始对于彼得的事迹略有耳闻，但是今天和他短短交流了一番，不得不感叹后生可畏，是个好青年，只是不知道哈利降不降得住就是了，但是是对方主动提出有追求哈利的意向的，诺曼觉得还是，呃，看两个人的眼神，总觉得哪里有些不对？

哈利脑中辗转千回，卖给三流小报的有关内容后可能得到的标题“震惊，史塔克集团继承人竟然有如此爱好————做牛郎！”又或者是成为论坛热帖“扒一扒一个无脑Omega被骗财骗睡整整三个月有余！”哈利在这两个标题中来回跳动，想不出哪个的可能性大一些。

彼得看着呆站在原地的哈利，笑得更加温柔灿烂，他小心翼翼地牵起哈利的手，本来想直接吻上去，不过岳父岳母在场，只能发乎情，止乎礼了。

“我们真的再见了，哈利。”他柔声对哈利说道。

哈利觉得自己被雷劈的外焦里嫩，“你早就知道？”他压低嗓音咬牙切齿问道。

彼得轻轻点了点头，大方且无耻的承认了。

哈利不知道自己是应该愤怒还是惊喜，但是，此刻看到对方笑得如此欠扁，他脑海里一万个想要对着那张他很多次认为性感的脸给上一拳。

“哈利，彼得？”诺曼看着二人奇怪的气场，觉得异常奇怪。

“爸，我不能和这个家伙相亲！”哈利挣开彼得的手后退了一步，指着后者大声说道。

彼得讶异地望着哈利。

诺曼蹙着眉觉得哈利这样貌似想搞事？他拄着拐杖，站了起来，艾米丽看到这样的场景总觉得哪里有些不对。

“他是个渣男！”哈利开始了他的控诉，“爸，你不知道，他不但骗了我的钱，对那就是我最近钱花的快的原因，他还骗了我的身体！”

彼得心里咯噔了一下，果然，出来混总是要还的，“不是的，奥斯本诺曼叔叔...”彼得试图解释，但是想想他们的相遇以及所发生的一切，看起来确实有骗财骗色的嫌疑。

“有什么不是的，那是他这种alpha的惯用手法，骗到之后腻歪了就抛弃了，刚刚还走过来，小声威胁我叫我不能说，大不了他会娶我几年！”哈利已经完全进入脑补状态，下意识认为彼得帕克确实是如此欠揍的人，不禁怒火生动起来。

奥斯本夫妇已经被震惊反转在原地，刚刚好像是看到那个叫彼得的家伙对哈利说了些什么...

“不是的...”彼得那张对董事们游说，三寸不烂之舌，此刻也不起任何作用。

“那你敢说你没有收我钱，没有睡我？”哈利死死瞪着彼得帕克，最近扬起一个讥讽的微笑。

这叫什么事，彼得脑海里一片浆糊，好吧...他都干了...

“所以，你确实碰了哈利？”诺曼的脸上沉闷的阴暗，艾米丽见状拉住了丈夫的手腕。

彼得想着解释，却没能捋清这团事，各种解释在舌尖打转，最后却只能说出一句“抱歉，诺曼叔叔，哈利太...美...我情不自禁。”换了个方向承认了这个问题。

“我以为你只是个还没完全成熟，却还是知道分寸的人，没想到现在竟然变得如此恶劣，理查德要是...”诺曼顿了顿，挣开妻子，大步走上前，举起拐杖，“敢这样就睡了我儿子，老子打死你个龟孙！”说着，就对着彼得的肩膀来了一下。

看到咬着下唇站在一旁的儿子顿时更加怒火中烧，“还有你，傻的完全不像个奥斯本！就这样被这个混蛋骗了！我...”诺曼作势要挥拐杖给哈利来几下。

彼得不假思索地抱住了哈利，将Omega整个人护在自己身下，“诺曼叔叔，都是我的错，我们是两情相悦的。”

鬼和你两情相悦！哈利内心腹诽道，却窝在彼得怀里也没有说什么。

“我的儿子，要你管！”诺曼忍不住又给这个小子来了几下。

“诺曼叔叔，哈利他身体不好，而且他已经怀了我的孩子，希望你能同意我们两的婚事，有什么错，都是我的错，我甘愿受惩罚！”彼得将哈利往自己的怀里又勒紧了几分。

诺曼一口气没上去，手上的拐杖，就掉了下来，地毯太软，连个声响都没有，一切归于，死一样的寂静。

哈利呆滞地从彼得怀里钻出来，“你...胡说些什么？”

彼得温柔地托住哈利面庞两颊，背后确实有些酸痛，老人家手劲确实不小，“是真的，宝贝，你上次说疼，我找人给你检查过，你有了我们两的孩子了。”

哈利受到了更大的晴天霹雳...嘴唇张张合合指着彼得一言难发...

诺曼被当祖父的消息震惊的余波弄晕在原地，死命爬出震惊感之后，才意识到自己原来只是想着儿子该结婚了，现在，儿子连娃都有了，看着那个骗了自己儿子混蛋，对着彼得的膝窝就是一脚，却不小心闪到了腰，“混蛋！”诺曼大骂道。

（6）  
哈利原来有多欣赏那张俊俏的脸，现如今就有多想给对方添点颜色看看，他是有多流年不利，竟然和荣登无数次绯闻八卦杂志的头号无耻之徒上了床，还揣了种，即使是再脑残的Omega也应该知道alpha对自己来说是多么危险，现如今不但被失身骗钱，还提前进入孕夫状态，噩耗来得太快就像龙卷风，他只能踉踉跄跄地后退思考接下来的剧情走向。

老人家身体还挺硬朗的，彼得龇着牙后背让拐杖杖责的发痛，但是看到哈利一副恍然失去梦想的模样脚后跟还撞在台阶上，下一秒就要跌倒的模样急忙搭过手去搀扶着。

“哈利，你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地望着爱人，只希望对方不要因此而难受，显然，这是不可能的。

哈利发誓他很想给对方一拳，只是最后还是只能无力将那只搭在他手臂上的手掌扯开，扶着楼梯边缘的扶手，“我去吸个毒冷静一下。”他有气无力道。

艾米丽伙同管家把自家老头子扶到座位上，小心地给诺曼按着腰，偏过头看见彼得望着哈利的背影，踌躇却又信心满满，她向管家颔首示意，在接下来不到一分钟的时间彼得帕克被驱逐出了奥斯本大宅，并且列入了来客黑名单。

彼得在看到奥斯本大宅辉宏的大门不只是象征性而是代表性地对他关上之后，而且他的西装外套是在最后才丢出来散在地上的，看着样子就知道应该报废，好吧，彼得想，他把一切归咎得太过简单了。

哈利则是坐在马桶上看着那篓子里一根根的验孕棒，目光继续呆滞，上面凭空冒出的两条线证实他中奖了，他说不出来是什么感觉，首先是猝不及防的雷击，当自己灰化之后，其余糅杂起来的感情大概一丝都无法辨别出来。

他想过两人之间的结局，只是没想到最终会是这样一场闹剧结尾，当一切忽然向另一个方向拐去，开始变得扑朔迷离诡异至极。

哈利开始不耐烦坐起来，他已经整整半天没有进食，以往这当然不是什么大问题，不过现在他已经饥肠辘辘，房间内外安静的都有些过分，哈利试探性的将门打开，现如今他闯了这么大一件事，却没有一个人来问责，这份平静过于毛骨悚然。

只是一条刚刚打开的门缝，在哈利心怀不轨将门打开时，却看见自家老父拄着拐杖站在门口一眼不发，神色晦暗不明，说不出来是生气还是其他什么别的表情。

哈利只是倔强的咬着下唇，不知道该作何应对。

“吃些东西吧，哈利。”艾米丽叹气端着些几碟饭点打破了平静转身走进哈利的房间。

艾米丽端起一碗温热的浓汤递给哈利，看着儿子机械的接过之后才开口，“一切到底是怎么回事？”

哈利看着端坐在他正对面沙发上面无表情的父亲以及一旁坐着的母亲，恍然生出法庭堂审的感觉来。哈利低着头，搅动着浓汤，默默地决定用食物堵住自己的嘴。

“你有权保持沉默，但是所有有关的开房记录都将成为呈堂证供，当然，还包括你所有钱款支出记录。”她弯起一缕细发别至而后，那双湛蓝的双眸闪烁着精光。

即使汤汁顺滑浓稠的恰到好处，哈利依旧感觉如鲠在喉，母亲讲究大气款款的精致大部分时间只要随意在嘴上抹了蜜就可以敷衍几下，但是这并不代表她不精明。

哈利觉得泄气，但这确实大部分原因与责任他得担着，而且在这场所谓的交易上，他们还是你情我愿的。斟酌再三，哈利决定放弃抵抗，认命地将碗放下，虽然他并没有吃饱。

“说出来你们可能不信，”哈利想着开场白，开始揪着自己额前的短发，“我和他只是炮友...？”哈利在大脑里用搜索引擎着合适的词汇，最后在某种不可描述的交易与炮友一词之间选择了后者。

奥斯本夫妇共同表示缄默了几秒之后，“首先，哈利，亲爱的，放弃折磨你危险的发际线上娇柔的金发，其次，你是脑子进水了吗？”艾米丽的风度与所谓的矜持全失，痛心疾首地扶额说道。

哈利就知道刚刚的一切就只是暴风雨之后的平静。

“你就不看看杂志和报纸之类的吗，彼得帕克，那是猎艳无数八卦消息都爱与他沾边的人，就连有关演艺圈的明星们也都爱和他扯上点关系增加点曝光度和知名度，选这样的人做炮友，你是在有丝分裂的时候故意忽略那些聪明和机智的基因，将那些全部剔除，就留下一些毫无意义的有效基因在染色体上来凑够遗传对数并且以此来来昭显外貌基因能固执遗留下来的优越吗？”当一切失控且不可妥善收拾时，艾米丽容易变得抓狂且易怒。

诺曼蹙着眉思考妻子的话是否太重时，战火就蔓延到了他身上，“还有你！”妻子对他怒目而视，“什么眼光，找这样的对象给儿子，你当哈利是我们向银行贷款然后送来分散我们精力和金钱的随机非卖品吗，一大把年纪了唯一看对的人还只是你难得戴上老花镜选到的妻子？”

很明显，艾米丽无法冷静的待在位置上，她应该怎么样才能解决这件事？今天的妆容早已散开，每一口空气吸入身体都觉得呛人，要被迫当上祖母这件事绝对比喝断片要更难受。

在面对这样的轰击，父子两个默契的只能欲言又止，哈利想表示事情发展成这样的局面，他也不想的啊，况且智力因素也和周围环境有关的应该，诺曼则想表示，他并没有得老花眼，那孩子小时候明明妻子也夸过是个懂事的小男孩的，但是此刻撞上枪口，无意是自寻死路。

哈利思索再三还是揽过了一半的罪责，想着那个混蛋默念谁年轻没干过几件蠢事，不过是分多少件和蠢的程度而已，“我愿意承担一半的罪责，剩下的都是那个混蛋的。”最后几个字哈利咬牙切齿从牙齿缝里挤出来的。

艾米丽只是在尝试冷静终于成功之后，挑眉看向儿子，“你要这样说的话，我倒是想到一个好的解决办法。”

哈利望着母亲有几分忌惮，但还是尽量低眉顺眼减少存在感，却还是要得以让自己的求知欲表现的明显一些。

“我找个人做掉他吧，直接弄死在他开车的时候然后伪装成意外？”艾米丽大概只差一支烟叼着再披上件皮风衣，墨镜和鼓风机大概也不能少。

哈利心中百转千回，面色上的惊恐大概是第一反应，接下来的则是，“我觉得...这样...不好吧？”他下意识箍住腹部，开始惶恐。

艾米丽在看到哈利那期期艾艾的态度时，无奈地翻了个白眼，“有什么不好的，那小子，做爱敢不戴套，就不要怕情杀。”

在研究奥斯本大宅构造设计的彼得帕克打了一个大喷嚏。

（7）

“妈，我觉得这样不值当，毕竟他也不是籍籍无名的小辈，这样随便处置后面被发现了肯定是场恶战。”哈利抱着手臂直接否认了母亲这在违法犯罪道路上的翩翩起舞的举动。

有了爱情总是容易变得外向，艾米丽叹了口气，“哈利，”她温柔地呼唤着他的名字，手掌也温柔地将他的一头柔顺的金发成功弄成鸟窝状。

哈利无力吐槽母亲的恶趣味，因为肚子里莫名其妙揣了东西的震惊感让他得以压制其他情感。

“当年我知道自己生了一个儿子时我很开心，”她语调轻缓，娓娓道来，“因为我害怕，如果是个女儿的话容易和我一样犯傻在碰到所谓爱的人时就失去了最基本的理智，但是我又希望有个傻傻的女儿只要做被人供养的小傻瓜就好。”

哈利抱住枕头，下巴意思地搭在蓬松起来的枕头上，纠结的开口，“妈，你含辛茹苦把我生下这恩情我没齿难忘，可是这也不是小时候你把我装扮成小女生的理由啊。”

艾米丽用力瞪了他一眼示意哈利不要打断她说话，哈利乖巧地噤声，毕竟他已然说完了心中所想。

“但是后面你分化成了Omega，亲爱的，我不是说Omega不好毕竟我自己就是Omega，主要是这个性别太危险，alpha总是那样容易被下半身支配，我开始害怕你的爱情与婚姻，你总归需要和性别互补的擦出火花，结婚生子，可是我们永远无法知道你能不能找到能够让你幸福的人，爱情发生的可能性大，但是持续的可能却很小，你会一开始欢天喜地接受求婚，但是随后一切问题暴露出来，然后接下来的一切就撕开了婚姻中最为丑陋的面目，你永远不会知道你嫁的人有秃顶的倾向，这会影响了子孙后代的基因。”艾米丽补充说明道，诺曼的脸忽然青一块紫一块。

哈利似懂非懂的点了点头，流露出几分困意，“可是妈，这一切和我又有什么关系呢？”

“你傻啊，我本来以为你会按套路来，结果你更极端，竟然直接就先上车还不一定买票，你知道你这样意味着什么吗？”艾米丽将哈利怀中的枕头拔了出来，好像怒不可遏道。

哈利心虚地低下头，想着那个自己一直躺过的胸膛，他肌肤上每一寸气息都魅力十足，不可否认彼得帕克很优秀，但是同时需要看清第一个事实是，他只了解彼得帕克在床上优秀的那一面，离开有关性之类的事，他对他的了解大约可以直接归零了。

“我们无法完全定义一个人，因为影响和取决因素都太多了，但是很明显的一点这个家伙在吃完你之后才来自首就很过分了！”艾米丽把枕头放好在床头。

哈利更加心虚，他们之间的事过于匪夷所思，本来只是露水，呃，py情缘，如果彼得帕克没有出现告诉他这个事实的话，估计他可能就会后知后觉发现自己的不对劲，随后被拉去医院扎破羊水找亲子鉴定的合理作案者...好吧，他有些想远了。

艾米丽看着呆愣的哈利，再看看今天因为不小心扭到腰而按着腰的诺曼，忽然有种历尽沧桑感，盯着哈利的腹部若有所思，当哈利发现灼热视线后抬头对上母亲那双沉思的双眼。

“所以你想要这个孩子吗？”艾米丽发问道。

哈利不知道该怎么回答这个问题，他需要，或者不需要？这次体验太过新奇了。

“如果你不要，我们可以帮你解决这个问题并且让你依旧是个好Omega，但是如果你想要的话，我们保证，如果你想找个人结婚的话，就算你怀着孕也会有无数alpha与beta从这里排到公司门口愿意和你结婚或者是你可以做单身主义者，反正你的孩子注定会成为我们家族产业的接班人，这大概是我能唯一为你做的事了，哈利。”她习惯性地想要摸摸哈利的头后面却想到儿子已经长大了。

哈利有些彷徨且恐惧，受生理的影响，他泛起了些多愁善感的感觉，该死的怀孕归属感让哈利觉得活生生自己像是少了一块，这感觉让他非常别扭。

他思索着躺在床上，看着母亲将床头灯打开，房间变得朦胧且温情，母亲的手一如儿时哄他睡觉般温柔且具有魔力，他抵不住困意睡了过去，平和让他得到了暂时的休息。

在听到哈利的呼吸声变得沉重之后，艾米丽才拉下床头灯的开关，小心翼翼地将门带上。

彼得仗着自己极好的记忆力在夜幕降临之后，躲开了奥斯本大门的安全设置，毕竟他在十九岁家族事业的感染下，这一切变得就驾轻就熟了，接下来是需要攀爬阳台，在三楼左边的小隔间是哈利的房间，他无法忍受自己的Omega在怀孕之后离开自己的怀抱与安慰，本来以为今天可以顺顺当当提婚，可是他明显不够了解哈利这个小家伙的心思，反而被弄得凄惨离去。

他必须要告诉哈利这一切有关于自己的感情，疯狂且带着性的冲动，他毫不排斥，他向来随心所欲，只是哈利和那些不同，他在那双好看的眼睛里看到了一生一世，一个足够束缚住自己的魔咒，他喜欢这样为他负责的感觉，在汹涌澎湃了几下后，彼得抛开那些思绪，开始认真攀爬，希望可以 借此早点获得他“朱丽叶”的原谅。

而奥斯本夫妇看着那个诡异行径的红点，眼中闪过一丝愤怒。

“其实我觉得那小子还好。”诺曼看了眼妻子斟酌着用词说道，“今天我装模作样想打哈利时，他倒是一点也不犹豫的抱住了他，甘愿自己被打。”

“主要是理查德的人品我还是相信的，他儿子该不会有多坏的。”诺曼想到自己单纯的儿子对着那个alpha也不是没有什么感觉，至少不嫌弃，要不然哈利也不会愿意留下孩子。

“那也要看看他的表现啊，哈利在最初看到他的一眼没有打好预防针让他被那个小子趁虚而入，谁会知道他或许只是兴趣使然完全对真正承担的责任没有任何概念，就算他做出‘罗密欧’这样的举动也不会是适合哈利的人，别总提理查德，我知道你和他是好基友。”艾米丽微笑地拉开窗帘，打开窗户在瞥到电子仪器上显示的红点距离时，不轻不重地将花瓶砸了下去。

“诺曼奥斯本，我受够你了！”她一秒入戏大喊道，手上依旧不闲着拿出梳妆台上的八音盒继续看似是吵架无意地望窗外摔去。

诺曼内心为彼得点了根蜡，却也默默地将自己手腕上的手表解下，丢向窗外。

“所以你又要和我闹什么？”他望着妻子气竭嘶哑道。

彼得万万没想到自己躲开一个夺命花瓶与八音盒之后，又被一块手表砸到了头，万万没想到。

Tbc

“你个没良心的，只会一心工作，儿子也不管，现在好了，儿子被人骗了，这让我老了有什么盼头啊！”艾米丽悠闲地将首饰盒中几款早已过时的珠宝往窗口掷下力求能够将躲在下面的小子给砸死。

“你还好意思说我，那你平时去干了些什么？连儿子生理健康课都是我给他上的！补习班和买衣服，在十二岁之前我亲力亲为一手包办 ，你还抱怨我？”诺曼拿起自己的袖扣领夹以及钢笔认真丢了下去。

艾米丽瞪大了双眼不可置信地伸出食指颤抖的指着丈夫，“你居然还有理说？我能把儿子生下来而且还生的那么好看就已经是莫大的功劳了？我还没鄙视你教着儿子梳大背头抹发胶导致他发际线从小就可怜 更不要说他那不知到从哪继承的直男穿衣风格，你能想象吗？我的天，难看到爆，还好我后期修正，现在我还考虑要不要带他去植个发，你那该死顽固的基因！”她越说越气，气冲冲地把衣橱里的包包拿出来，热火朝天地往下丢。

诺曼忿忿不平，“当初是谁说喜欢我那老成和老实的模样，结果结婚之后各种挑剔，还骂我太闷，我想多和你唠唠嗑你又说我嘴嘚啵嘚啵嘚的没停，盯着真爱如血里那个叫艾瑞克的看得炯炯有神 还拿离婚来要挟我陪老婆说话的权利?”

“吼吼，还是我的错了，也不想想你和我说的是些什么？我会对基因工程感兴趣吗？我一点也不在乎你限制性核酸内切酶的位点在哪，也不在乎脂肪动员，甘油三酯的转化过程以及线粒体上内膜和基质上的反应不同，管你sp杂化轨道和泡利不相容又或者是你普朗克常量的相关概念。更讨厌你没事凑到我追的剧面前剧透接下来剧情发展，你好好一个总裁怎么就不能好好去给我走霸道风呢？”她将包敞开，里面的口红唇釉唇膏和香水簌簌因为地球引力往下落。

彼得只嗅到香风阵阵绕在脸边，随后是惊恐地避开，未来…啊呸，板上钉钉的岳父岳母在吵架，而他像蜘蛛侠一样挂在墙壁上，却悲催地被各种说得出名字但是懒得说名字的东西擦着耳边biubiu啪啪打在地上。

诺曼觉得委屈起来，“看见你我霸道地起来吗？哪里忍心把工作上的那一套拿到生活上来。”

当彼得终于历经坎坷之后双臂挂在阳台围栏上，努力蹬了几脚踩上了边缘，还好他自己经常做爬山锻炼，他自我满意地想到。

脚步轻快地落到阳台，拍了拍双手，小心翼翼，蹑手蹑脚地推开阳台玻璃门，拂开轻纱帘，再小心地把门关上，他此刻仿佛罗密欧附身，闭上双眼，数了大概十三秒适应了黑暗之后再睁开，看见床上安稳躺着的人，走上前嗅了嗅气味，确定是对的人。

扯开一角被子，在听到哈利均匀的呼吸声时，小心地将他的头贴往自己的胸口，鼻尖抵在哈利发间。

手掌骄傲的贴上哈利小腹，一切平静又让他觉得安稳，不需要任何言语。

只是在哈利一个慵懒地转身将脸颊贴向他时，金属独有的冰冷感划破他衬衣上的扣子，停留在他心口外层的胸膛处。

“劫财没有，劫色要看你的本事。”刚刚仿佛睡的安稳的人，悠悠开口道。

彼得勾起嘴，手掌环住那只握住匕首的手手背，按下哈利另一只手往自己双腿之间，嬉笑起来，“如果我确定我本事够大呢？”他毫不在意地将匕首往胸口再进了一毫米。

哈利在黑暗中沉默了几秒，他夺回自己的手，掰开了彼得环在手背上的一根根手指，将匕首脱手，扯开被子，转过身，背对着彼得 。

彼得将匕首拿开丢到一旁，讨好地将哈利搂在怀里，手不老实地往他臀肉上捏了几把，滚烫的鼻息打在哈利的腺体间，掩盖剂开始失效，彼得可以闻到属于自己的那一丝酒气溢开来。

“想我吗，宝贝？”他贴在哈利耳廓上轻轻发问，舌尖顺着耳朵的形状小心舔舐。

“不要脸！混蛋！”哈利在他怀里挣扎起来。

彼得只是将哈利抱的更紧，双手搭在哈利腰间，撩开他的睡袍，双腿和臀间都是一片光裸，咬开他肩侧松松垮垮的睡袍，舔过肩上的肌肤，咬上肩头，撩过臀缝有透明液体溢出。

“我好想你啊，哈利。”彼得低沉地对哈利说。

“走开，你个登徒子。”在彼得食指指头塞进哈利后穴时，被异物入侵的异样感让哈利在发出尾音时微颤了一下。

彼得轻笑一声，只是将手指塞了更进去，在紧塞的甬道壁搅动出更多液体。手掌探进哈利胸膛，将他摆正，将整个身体笼罩在哈利上方，哈利低喘着仰起头，嗅到彼得身上异样的香味，揪折了眉头，室内昏暗不清，哈利只能感受到彼得已然勃起的阴茎抵在他大腿内侧。

他是一个怎样的人，你应该清楚。

你和他之间真的有应该的感觉？

想想当初你们会聚在一起的原因。

哈利忽然觉得全身都抑制不住的颤抖，太…他们之间的事情只是一个意外，包括肚子里面意外出现的孩子，还有这个想要演绎新世纪罗密欧与朱丽叶的花花公子。

彼得的信息素让哈利觉得安稳也觉得烦闷，那种渴求的归属在彼得帕克身上，大概只是可疑的孕期反应罢了，他想。要不是因为这意外的羁绊，他大概还是一个醉生梦死的花花公子，而自己可能也依旧是个等着梦想坠入显示去继承几千亿家产的可怜人，嗯，哈利承认这样的想法有点危险。

哈利主动将大腿张开坐到彼得身上，睡袍前的腰束被解开，彼得只是惬意伸出的手掌顺着他腰侧的线条抚摸，向上，掌心揉搓他的乳珠。

“色欲熏心的家伙，我算是看穿你了，提醒你用多的力，往里顶，顺带把你的孩子给打掉，然后不用再应付我这个睡够的人，去找寻下一个目标吧。”黑灯瞎火的，彼得必然无法看到哈利咬着牙做出的英勇就义的模样，以及定然无法发现的内心百转千回。

时间忽然凝固起来，连带着空间也变得异常尴尬，彼得的手指停滞在原地，指头会弯曲，带来的触感让哈利的脊背都不自觉地颤抖。

十几秒变得被放大成一段极长的时间，在哈利发现对方没有进一步行动之时，他扭动着臀默默地换了个坐姿准备却在下一秒被扑倒在床上。

在头接触到枕头的那一刻，背接触到床，应该感到安全却又有丝沉默的寂静不安，只有耳边再度响起那个熟悉的嗓音，“所以，你想我吗，宝贝？”

哈利只是咬住下唇，偏头躲过彼得要落到唇边的吻，哈利感受到自己身上的睡袍已然被完全扯开，黑夜之中彼此间部位的辨认都是靠手掌的触摸，双腿被抬起，臀瓣被拱起掰开。

“我很想你，真的，从身体到心里。”他继续对哈利喃喃细语道。

他托起哈利的臀，知道那流出透明液体的秘穴必定带着诱人的粉色，一张一合的收缩着，彼得舌尖在穴口打转，小心地舔过流出来的蜜液，手掌在哈利秀气的阴茎上撸动。

“我不管，你必须承担我所有置办首饰和化妆品的费用以及其它！听到没有！”艾米丽光着脚踩在地板上举着高脚杯，定位混蛋的手机被她丢下了窗，大概想也不用想都知道终点在哪，所以她决定还是先和丈夫谈论好事后损失的赔偿问题。

诺曼咬着杯口，点了点头，看着妻子有几分欲言又止，最后还是慢吞吞地开了口“那我们结婚时我特地给你选的那条项链，你也想换条新的？”。

艾米丽捏着杯脚做出高深莫测的模样，“我丢了那么多，舍不得之类的话给我免谈，你说呢要不要换新的？”

诺曼叹气，“挣钱不给你和孩子花，我挣这个钱有什么意义，你不用说我也会做好的。”

艾米丽看着丈夫委屈的模样，笑弯了腰，拍了拍他的肩膀将塞在衣服里的项链拉出，对他扬了扬眉毛，“就当为你省点钱，这条项链我很喜欢，就不用换新的了。”

诺曼扯了扯自己袖口将上面别好的袖扣献宝似地展示给妻子，“你看，你给我特地选的袖扣我也没舍得扔。”说完有些不好意思的挠了挠头。

在看到妻子依旧喝了酒迷迷糊糊时，咳嗽了几声转移了话题，“那我们要去儿子房间把那个家伙抓出来，丢出去吗？”

艾米丽托着下巴点了点头，“应该，还没怎么样都不算未婚夫夫关系了都敢在我们眼皮子底下想要来对哈利动手动脚，要是结了婚，那还不得上床啊！”

诺曼表赞同的点了点头。

tbc


End file.
